The control of insects, particularly boring insects is one of man's oldest problems. During modern times, the most effective controls of insects has been through the use of large amounts of toxic chemicals or insecticides. However, such insecticides, used in high volumes, have had serious side effects, such as the simultaneous killing of beneficial insects, such as bees and other insects which are predators of less beneficial pests. The widespread use of insecticides has further resulted in the killing of other wildlife, such as birds and small rodents as well as detrimental effects to human kind (i.e., human exposure to DDT).
More modern efforts have tried to utilize biological means which control insects but do not harm other wildlife or beneficial insects. Such controls include the use of bacteria which infects only a specific insect being controlled. However, these biological controls do not appear to be the complete answer either. Although they are more friendly to the environment, not all insects are susceptible to biological controls and in many cases, the control is not completely effective.
Other species of insects have resisted all attempts to control them. Particularly resistant are those insects found to bore tunnels within, and sometimes through the internal portion of trees. Application of insecticide to these areas has proven to be most difficult and sometimes affects the life cycle and health of the tree and other life forms in close proximity.
Other attempts to control insects by providing some degree of efficiency prove ineffective to control crawling insects. An example of such alternative ineffectual insect controls is the electrical exterminator which is a trap having an electrode grid surrounding an insect attracting element, such as a light. As the insects attempt to reach the light, they encounter electrodes which shorts out the insect's body thereby electrocuting the insect. Consequently, electrical insect exterminators are limited to flying insects which would include moths, not necessarily caterpillars or larvae insects which bore through into trees prior to metamorphose into flying insects.
Still other attempts at controlling insect infestation have been tried, in which an insecticidal coating having an extended residual period of a few months to a year is applied to a surface. A removable cover may be positioned near the surface to create a substantially darkened region to exploit some insects' natural tendencies to hide in dark places during daylight hours. Alternatively, the insecticide may be applied prior to the hatching of the insect eggs to control the population upon hatching. The method is said to be especially effective for controlling the presence of gypsy moth caterpillars on trees, but suffers from the cost and time required by the covers.
These and other difficulties experienced with prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention. It is therefore one object of the instant invention to provide an environmentally sound and friendly method to eradicate or remove insects restively accommodated within a bored tunnel structure located in the internal portion of a tree or other similarly composed structures, including other plants and shrubs and even lumber. Certain embodiments of the instant invention may be used to attack specific plant predators and/or their hiding places. Other embodiments are particularly suited for controlling or even eradicating fungal and/bacterial infections.